Grow your wings
by Darksurvivor
Summary: What would happen if Ash started out with a completely different starter? What if he aspired to not only be a Pokémon master but a dragon master as well? Our boy gets thrown from one challenge to another in order to achieve his dream.
1. Start

Ash sighed as he looked at the starry sky, careful not to wake to not to make much noise. He didn't want to see her anymore than she wanted to see him. He jumped in his room window when the sun started peaking over the horizon.

He brushed his teeth, and fixed himself a small breakfast. He cleaned his dishes and put them back where he got them so his mother would be none the wiser. Ash hurried out the door, grabbing his pre prepared backpack on the way to the forest to hide in so no one would destroy it.

He wouldn't put anything past this town.

He started a slow, calm trek through the quiet streets of Pallet. It was these days where the town was pretty quiet. He came upon the lab and took a deep breath to calm himself first before walking in. Ash walked into the lab and went to settle into a far corner and wait for the professor to come in.

Professor Oak came out from the back of the lab with a yawn and a cup of coffee. The professor startled when he finally noticed Ash in the corner and smiled.

"Hello Ash, why are you here so early?" He asked him , going over to softly ruffle his hair.

Professor Oak was the only one he cared about in the town. He was unconcerned about anyone else but Professor Oak...he was okay. He was someone he considered safe.

"Would it be ok if you waited for the others to arrive?" The elderly man asked softly. He knew how much Ash despised the townspeople. None more than his generation of trainers. But Ash didn't care much about them anymore at this point.

He wasn't going to be seeing much of them anyway. Ash shrugged and nodded. The Professor beamed before leaving to get the final preparations done. Ash stood up to get a book before going back to curl up in his corner. It was about 30 minutes later before the others started to trickle in. The first was a girl called Virgina Lotus, she has long dark brown hair and green eyes. She was the one most likely to get Bulbasaur. She took great pleasure in beating him down and looking down at him as if he was inferior to her.

She absolutely hated when he didn't rise up to her taunts, which was always.

The next was a boy named Rouen Green. He was like Virginia's henchmen if you will. He followed her every will and hung onto her every word like a dying man.

He found it disgusting.

Rouen had black hair with a red streak in it and black eyes. Rouen could go either way but Ash knew he was hoping for Charmander. The last two kids were an arrogant boy named Jack and Gary, his once best friend.

Jack had dual hair of red and black and purple eyes, for which he was bullied for years. Jack also had a cruel streak a mile wide. He was the one Ash hated the most even though all of them grew up as Neighbors. Jack was definitely going to get Charmander. Ash felt bad for the little fire type. If it didn't live up to Jacks standards it was likely to get abused or abandoned.

Ash didn't have much faith in Jack taking care of his Pokemon.

Last was Gary.

Gary had auburn hair and black eyes. He was most definitely going to get squirtle.

Ashs' and Gary's friendship broke off when Gary started to shun him just like everyone else in the town. Even going so far as to make fun of his dad's death. When Gary's parents died however all Ash did was stare at him blankly before leaving him sobbing on the floor.

He owed him nothing.

He came over to where Ash was reading his book and spoke softly to him.

"Hi Ashy." He said rubbing his arm.

"Hey." He sighed closing his book and putting it back on the shelf. Recently though, it was like Gary was trying to repair their friendship. He didn't know what it was or what caused it, it's not that he minded but he was giving minimal effort.

If Gary wanted the friendship back he would have to put in his best effort.

He went to lean up against the back wall and paid no mind to how Gary slid up tight to his side. Professor Oak finally came out and smiled at them.

"Good Morning Children, now that you are 13 and are mature enough to go into the wide, dangerous world it's time you knew just how big of a responsibility this is. I'm sure I don't have to remind you just how dangerous the world is correct?" He said sternly staring at them with serious eyes.

Ash grimaced slightly, he certainly didn't have to tell HIM. There were 600 Pokémon related deaths a year and mostly because people didn't know what the hell they were doing. This was also why the trainer age had been bumped up to 13 or 15 in some regions. The most frequently reported deaths were newbie trainers who thought they would take on the world and found out the hard way they couldn't.

It was also a requirement to study and train in what type you wanted to Master in. Ash had a license to master in Dragons, Dark, and Fire types. It was practically unheard of for someone to be a master in 2 types let alone 3 but those three types were the most misunderstood.

The Dragons, they may grow the slowest but they are the most to deal with. If you didn't have a dragons respect from the beginning it was pretty much game over. If a Dragon wasn't taken care of probably, especially if that trainer is inexperienced in the dragon typing then the Trainer more often than not we're killed by their own Pokémon. They also have the worst reputation along with dark types

The Dark type, known to bring the most fear into the hearts of man, mostly because of the destruction they were capable of. They were enigmas, known as o stalk and terrorize their prey. People were so quick to put the word evil on them. Not taking any thought on how to understand them.

The Fire Type, oh they were fighters. If you had the loyalty of a fire type you had a loyal companion at your side. Fire types LIVED for the thrill of battle and a powerful trainer. If they thought you weren't worth the effort they turned on you.

No one but Professor Oak knew he specializes in three types. And that's all who NEEDED to know.

The others nodded somberly.

"Good. Now, Virginia you come up first." Prof. Oak said smiling.

Virginia stepped up and made a beeline to the poke ball with a leaf on it. She clicked the button and with a beam of light Bulbasaur made an appearance.

The small Pokémon looked around in confusion before his eyes fell on the girl in front of him.

"Hello Bulbasaur," she started softly. "I'm going to become one of the most powerful leaf type masters in the world. Would you like to join me?" She asked him softly. Bulbasaur seemed to consider her before nodding. Virginia smiled and returned him.

Gary went next going to the poke ball that held Squirtle. The water type Pokémon looked at Gary before blasting him with a water gun. Gary snorted before shaking his hair out.

"Seems I'm going to have a handful with you." He said amused.

The turtle Pokémon just shot him a smug look.

"Now Jack I'm assuming you want—"

"Of course!" Jack interrupted going towards the pokeball.

Rouen frowned heavily at that but said nothing.

A red beam of light came out of the pokeball before a smaller than average Charmander came out. Jack frowned down at it. It seemed it didn't meet his standards

Poor thing.

Jack swallowed his pride, especially since he was so rude to the professor and went to stand with the others.

"Rouen come with me." The professor said beckoning him to follow him to the back of the lab.

Ash sat down contently before sitting up straighter when Rouen came out with what looked to be a floating bolt. Ash's eyebrow shot up.

A Magnemite? Interesting.

"Follow me now Ash!" The professor said.

Ash stood up and followed the man into the back before the professor turned to him with a serious look.

"Now Ash, your situation will be a little different compared to the others. It took me MONTHS to pull this off. But I know if anyone can handle this it's you." He said, taking him to a room.

He saw two cages containing two Pokémon. He recognized them at just a glance. The black and blue of the first Pokémon and the light and dark purple with black fur of the second one were hard not to recognize.

A Deino and a Noibat.

The Deino, a dragon/dark duel type, was one of the most violent Pokémon in the world. Coming really close to Gyarados and Sharpedo. Their evolutions were Zweilous and Hydreigon. Like all dragons after the awkward stage of their first stage these dragons lived up to be the regal and elegant beings their typing was known for.

The evolutions are known as the two headed and three headed demons from purgatory.

The Noibat, these dragons didn't actually didn't get their dragon typing until they evolved into Noivern. Much like the Trapinch line.

Ash frowned even further when he noticed their condition. The Deino's fur was heavily overgrown and matted. There were wound littering the poor things whole body and from the smell in the room his fur was probably infected with maggots. The hair on its head was covering its nose and its ears all the way down its chin.

It was a poor sight. The Noibat wasn't much better.

Blood was matting it's fur, it's ears dropping and some discharge coming out of its ears.

All in all they both looked miserable.

Ash spun around and looked at Professor Oak with a confused glare. However, after knowing Ash all his life he knew that glare was mostly directed at whoever delivered the dragons in this condition then himself.

"What is this?" He spoke softly, ignoring the screeching and banging going on behind him for a moment.

"These two will be your starters. I felt it would be cruel if they were separated. Flame claw brought them both from the Leagues custody. Will you take them?" He asked amused.

This time Ash did scowl at the old man. Of course he would take them! Who else would take care of them properly?

Ash turned around then and kneeled on the ground to slowly start approaching them. Both Pokémon turned towards the source of the noise and froze.

"Hi there guys. I'm going to be a dragon master and I was wondering if you would let me take care of

You and make you the most powerful beings in the world of Pokémon." He mumbled to them. The two creatures seemed to have a silent conversation before settling down.

Ash took that as his que and unlocked the cages and slowly took a hold of the Deino, cradling him in his arms. He shifted Deino in one arm and pulled the latch on the other latch to let Noibat painfully fly on his shoulder. He stood up with Deino in his arms and Noibat on his shoulder and walked out to the front to join the others.

The reactions were hilarious. Gary choked and nearly fell on his ass, Virginia and Rouen nearly dislodged their jaws and Jack clenched his fist.

The professor gave them each 6 pokeballs and Pokédex. As The professor was giving them his ending speech Ash tunes him out and fused slightly over his starters.

When he was done he smiled at Oak and waved heading out of the lab. He noticed a figure standing outside and he walked right past them.

"Wait!" They called.

Ash turned back and stared at his mother. He didn't know how to feel about her. He hated her, oh that was a fact but he knew his dad loved her and HE loved his dad.

He could deal with her because of that.

"You weren't going to say goodbye?" She asked him.

"Did you expect me to?" He asked back.

When silence met his question he sighed and turned his back to her and walked away towards Route 1

"Goodbye mother."

About 3 hours of careful grooming and lots of potions both Pokémon were back to normal and relaxing in the sun.

"What should I name you?" Ash mused to himself. He considered the Deino for a moment before running his fingers through his coarse fur.

"I think I'll name you Ares, it means ruin." He grinned a grin with too much teeth and rubbed Deino's neck.

Deino, now Ares, growled softly to show his approval for the name.

"And you little one, I'll call Runihura. It means Destroyer. We are going to take this world by a storm and stand on top." He said with a glint in his eyes.

In a hall in a different dimension, a figure looked on at a boy with his Pokémon.

"It is time, my Chosen. Show these mortals what you are capable of."


	2. New Pokémon

AN: ok hope you enjoy it so far! And while we're here go check out Deathmans Dragons! It's where I got my inspiration from! But I'm taking this story a WHOLE different direction. And please pay attention to the small things because later they may not be so small in the long run. And I'll also like to say thanks so much for the support! I just posted the first chapter yesterday and I kept getting notifications from you guys I love it! P

Ash hummed as he watched his Pokémon work together to take down a Pidgey. It seemed that his two boys will excel in team battling.

Where Ares took care of the muscle whilst Runihara was all speed and covered Ares from the sky.

From scanning them Ares knew the moves, Tackle, Bite, fire fang, ice fang, and thunder fang. Ash was surprised when he saw he knew these moves. However his control in them was next to none. He suspected that it was Inherited from his parents. But considering his condition...he certainly hoped not.

Runihara knew the moves gust, bite, agility, and tackle. Now while Ares had no control Runihara had almost full control of his moves and used them to his advantage. Ash smiled as the Pidgey was defeated, he stood up and healed it from its wounds and sent it on its way safely.

Ash went to a small clearing and looked down at his Pokémon.

"Ok guys, there's a lot of work to be done with you two. Ares! You have absolutely no control of your moves and while the uncontrollable nature may have Been fine while you were on your own, that won't cut it when battling other Pokémon. So with you we'll start by getting you to control your current move set. Runi, your control is excellent but I still want you to work on your moves until you have complete mastery of them. For instance your Gust is a little shaky and takes longer than it should to form. We'll also work on both of you guy's move repertoire." He said, looking down at the vibrating dragons with a smile.

While battling on the road is all well and good it would do no one any favors if an uncontrolled move of any typing wound up killing someone.

He set them up in their own little area to train in. He put Ares to work on mastering bite first since it was one of his typings. He set him to work on gathering the dark energy into his fangs and jaw and releasing it after about 5 seconds, slowly increasing the time once that became easier.

He put Runihara on something similar, he wanted that Gust forming in 2 seconds instead of 5. To some people they may say 5 seconds is fast enough but those crucial seconds could cost someone their life, human or Pokémon.

After about 4 hours of training Ash called for a break. Ares and Runihara collapsed in exhaustion but were very happy as they had made very good progress.

"Now guys, there are going to be new additions to our flock pretty soon and I need you to be the foundation for the team and set a good example. That means listening to orders, training, getting along in general etc." he spoke to them.

He got a growl and a screech in confirmation.

Later in the afternoon Ash was fishing for Pokémon. He actually wanted 2 specific ones.

Horsea and Magikarp

Oh he knew what most thought of the most 'useless' Pokémon, however, people often forgot that the Pokémon they perceive as useless eventually evolves into the Atrocious Pokémon: Gyarados.

Now while Gyarados wasn't TECHNICALLY a dragon or Dark type Pokémon they COULD learn dark type and dragon type moves. And they even gained the dark typing after Mega Evolution.

Ash believed there was no height a Pokémon couldn't reach without the right training. While the mega stones were proved to make the process easier and faster the Pokémon's body can't handle the power so they often go berserk.

Recent information has come out on the subject but they were so little they weren't worth mentioning.

Ash was shaken from his thoughts when something violently took hold of his line. Ash steadily pulled the reel in, fighting against the strong monster. After a few minutes of fighting Ash finally yanked the Pokémon up. Ash stared wide-eyed at the Pokémon.

It was a Magikarp.

A Magikarp that was in fact, not only not flailing around in the water, but GLARING at him.

A Magikarp that has gold and red lined scales.

A SHINY Magikarp.

And it was HUGE!

"Holy shit." Ash said, staring at it.

A slow delighted grin grew on Ash's face before he jumped up and prepared for battle.

"Runihara! You're up!" He called his little flying dragon type to the field.

He knew that his boys could do an excellent job working together but he needed to see what they could do individual wise.

"Use Gust and get it in the air and make it disoriented. Then use agility to get in close while using bite!" Ash spoke calmly.

Runihara immediately flapped his wings rapidly and created a medium sized wind vortex and flung it at the Magikarp. Unfortunately it wouldn't be that easy, Magikarp actually used his tail to jump out of the water to dodge the gusts of wind.

However for IT Runihara was already in motion.

Runihara came up behind it and chomped down on its tail, throwing it towards a tree.

Ash considered them both for a moment before deciding on a split decision.

Ash decided he would let Runihara decide how to fight this fight.

Runihara looked back at his trainer for further instruction when none was forthcoming for a moment. But when he saw his trainer give him only a raised eyebrow and a nod of his head he understood.

There was another lesson being played here. Ash wouldn't always be there to instruct them on how to fight, not that he wanted to. He wanted their instincts to be intact and sharp. He wasn't going to be the sort of trainer that shouted out their plans to their Pokémon all the time. He'd help when he saw something they didn't of course but other than that he wanted all his Pokémon to fight for themselves.

Runihara swooped down and shot towards the fish. The Magikarp quickly used the powerful muscles in its body to launch itself into the water effectively dodging the attack.

Runihara scowled as the pesky fish dodged his attack and shot him a smug look.

Runihara suddenly calmed down before a menacing grin overtook his features. He flew over the lake the Magikarp was swimming in and used gust on the water, causing it to rise up in the air like a water tornado.

The Magikarp yelled out in surprise as it was lifted in the air in a watery vortex. Once the attack was cancelled the Magikarp was left helpless in the air defenseless.

Runihara rushed forward and but it's tail with bite and slamming it to the ground, hard.

It was enough to knock out the giant shiny.

Ash grinned and threw a Pokémon. The ball didn't even roll once before it dinged in a sign of a successful capture.

"Well done Runi! I'm so proud of you! You did great on your first solo battle!" Ash praised as he hugged his little one to his chest.

Ares seemed to be sullen and held back as Ash praised Runihara. Ash saw this and offered a soft smile.

"Worry not Ares, I was going to let you have the next one." He said running his fingers through his fur.

Ares noticeably perked up before running ahead and looking back at them with a lot 'Well what are you waiting for?' Look. Ash chuckled and followed after him.

It was by the afternoon when Ash decided this would be the last catch. His Pokémon were exhausted and it was getting late. He was so proud of them. While Dragons did generally grow slowly they were tenacious when it came to getting stronger.

Just when he was about to reel the line in something strong pulled the line, almost pulling Ash down in with it.

Ash yelped as he was yanked towards the water. He tensed his legs and leaned his weight back. He had taken to working out at home to become stronger so his muscle strength was very impressive.

Getting beat up by bullies got old after a while.

He pulled on the line and reeled it in little by little, grinding his teeth together all the while while he used all his strength to keep a hold of the rod.

Finally he pulled the line up and whatever was on the other end came up with a big splash.

Ash's jaw dropped as he looked at the most _magnificent _creature ever. The Pokémon's scales were a pure black with white and red scales scattered about its body. Cold red eyes stared back at him as it observed the human that had caught him.

Ash looked at the horsea and looked at how different it was. Not only was it shiny but...it was HUGE. Normal horsea's were about a foot or a little bit smaller than that but this one had to be pushing 2 and a half.

Ash dropped his rod and bowed. Yes bowed, what kind of trainer would he be if he didn't give his Pokémon the respect they deserved? Potential or not.

The horsea looked shocked that a human had actually bowed to it. A custom very unique to the horsea line. It's eyes lit up in guarded curiosity as it bowed back slightly.

"Would you do me the honor of battling with me?" He asked it.

The horsea nodded with a determined look as it jumped from the water and onto land.

Ash let surprise flicker into his eyes before it left just as quickly as he came.

_This is going to be good_. He thought as he readied himself for battle.


	3. Training and Meetings of Fate

Ash smiled serenely as he watched his Pokémon around him. It had been a long battle but he had finally caught the shiny Horsea. He thought it was a bit strange that he had encountered TWO shiny's a mere few hours into his journey, but he wasn't necessarily complaining. If everything went according to plan it wouldn't matter anyway.

What Ash has planned was very unique and out of the box. What Ash planned to do was spend the first month or two catching desired Pokémon then spend the rest of his time training. He would still take breaks to go and get gym badges as he wanted to compete in the league in time, however it wasn't a concern at the moment.

He had trained for this. For nearly 8 years he had gotten all the knowledge he could for his journey. He had learned to cook from the best chefs near the town, he had gotten all the knowledge he could on Pokémon types, Pokémon diets, and behavior. He had even started training with the fighting types around the area to toughen him up for any danger he might come across.

And here he was now up and cooking a special meal for his Pokémon.

To be quite frank, Ash didn't like feeding his Pokémon Pokémon food you would get in stores. He felt like there were too many ingredients and chemicals in it that did more harm than good. So instead he started making his own. He studied up in books what type of food his Pokémon would eat and the results were intriguing to say the least.

The Horsea family, being seahorses, would eat shrimp, krill, small fish, and small crustaceans: anything small enough to be slurped up into their snout. It could eat plankton if it was truly starving, but Kingdra is still in the Dragon family and prefers to hunt.

Noivern would be omnivorous. Cave dwelling varieties would eat small mammals, insects, and the like, stunning prey with concussive blasts of sound. Rarer forest dwelling ones would have a diet similar to flying Pokémon or bats and eat a variety of fruits, nectars, and pollens, some insects and eggs if necessary.

Hydreigon or the Deino Evolution line, on the other hand, would be a killing machine with an insatiable hunger. Purely carnivorous diet: any kind of meat is food, any kind of Pokémon is prey, whatever it can murder and devour it will. Even if it's full, Hydreigon would murder whatever it feels like because they're assholes and killing is fun.

Ash rolled his eyes at that thought. He would have to make sure his little Monster of a Deino didn't go bathing the world in blood just because of his insatiable need to kill.

But moving on.

The Dratini line, especially when it evolves into Dragonite, would be omnivorous, leaning more toward a diet of fish from both rivers and oceans. Small mammals are on the menu for Dragonite living in more landlocked areas, and then berries, nuts, bulbs, and the like. Very much like bear-like Pokémon.

Flygon, being a desert dweller, would be a pretty opportunistic hunter, and pickings are a bit more slim in the desert. Lizards, rattlesnakes, small mammals and birds are all fair game.

Altaria would be a garbage can and will eat literally anything. It's not much of a hunter, so it's main source of meat is from carrion, but fruits, vegetables, insects, birds, literal garbage, whatever, Altaria isn't picky.

Salamence would be a straight carnivore and hunter for sure, hunting mainly larger animals and eating larger meals. I'd imagine Salamence to have a diet comparable to a huge flying cat: big meals mixed with a lot of sleep.

Garchomp, would be an avid hunter: I'd imagine a diet and hunting patterns similar to a cheetah. Brutal, blitzkrieg attacks on medium sized mammals for a good meal, as well small mammals and terrestrial birds.

Haxorus, despite its appearance, would be an herbivore. Those scary-ass facial axes are mainly for digging up root veggies, bulbs, chopping off foliage to eat, and the like. They also help in mating displays and warding off predators like Garchomp. Though, with the Axew line he would have to experiment a little to see if it was the same.

Druddigon is a carrion feeder and scavenger, feeding much like a vulture and just going after the scraps of what better hunters like Salamence and Garchomp leave behind. They wouldn't hunt much, but would raid nests for eggs and pick off some very small mammals if they were starving.

Dragalge would have a very similar diet to Kingdra, but less focus on hunting and more focus on floating around and sucking up whatever happens to wander by. They're not very good hunters, which is why they've adapted a poisonous version of octopus ink to kill stuff and make it easy to slurp up, with the added bonus of warding off any predators who try to steal their food in any way.

Tyrantrum would probably have been both a hunter and a carrion feeder, eating large meals fairly often. Carrion where it can get it, and hunting stuff like Bastiodon, Armaldo, Archeops, Aurorus, whatever animal Genesect came from, etc.

Ash was frankly stumped when he thought of the prehistoric Dragon rock type. He was going to have to work hard to find a sort of food that was similar to their diet in the Stone Age to feed one, if he were to get his own.

Goodra, would be mostly herbivorous and eating a lot of plants, small Grass pokemon, insects, and the like. If something small wandered by, or it happened on some carrion, it could easily eat the meat, but Goodra isn't an active hunter and prefers to just laze around and do slug things. Similar tendencies to a Snorlax, in Ash's head.

Charizard, although not a dragon type, was most definitely an avid hunter. It was in their nature. To hunt their prey and to feel the thrill of the battle as they hunted it down and killed it. They would probably eat anything they found edible. To pidgey, Sparrow, Caterpie, etc.

Ash chopped up some seafood and meat he had gotten from the market earlier and made it into a type of soup mixed with berries so it would be easier for Odin, which he had started calling his Horsea, to eat.

Ares and Runihara were already digging into their food which was made into meat and berry cubes. They seemed to love it.

For Magikarp he had a mix of ocean kelp, plankton, and berries in a healthy mix. He had a problem with the fish Pokémon but after he had pinned it down after so many attacks and told it that no matter what he was his Pokémon and he would treat him as such. Even if that meant treating him like family and making him stronger.

After that the Fish Pokémon seemed to settle down once he realized that he wasn't going to be abandoned at the drop of a hat and sold.

While his Pokémon were eating he scanned his Pokémon.

**Magikarp The Fish Pokemon. Magikarp is virtually useless in battle as it can only splash around. As a result, it is considered to be weak. However, it is actually a very hardy Pokémon that can survive in any body of water no matter how polluted it is. This Magikarp is male and has the ability Swift swim. Magikarp knows the moves Flail and Tackle. **

**Horsea the Dragon Pokemon. If it senses any danger, it will vigorously spray water or a special type of ink from its mouth. This Horsea is male and has the ability Sniper. Horsea knows the moves Smokescreen, Bubble Beam, and bubble. Horsea also has the locked egg move Aurora Beam. **

Ash raised an eyebrow in astonishment as he looked at his two Pokémon. Odessa, which he had started calling his Magikarp, looked down in anger and shame when he heard his species description. Ash pet his dorsal fin and smiled.

"Don't worry Dess, there are a lot of things we can do with this. So cheer up ok?" Ash told him softly.

Odessa looked at the boy he would call his trainer and nodded.

"In fact. I'm SURE that I can take full advantage of this." Ash mused, ideas forming in his mind.

"Now that everyone is done eating, let's get you trained." Ash said grinning.

His Pokémon shuddered when they saw it. It seems like their training would be hell on earth. Not that they would have it any other way.

Ash looked at his Pokémon surrounding the clearing he had picked as their training spot. It had been 2 weeks since he had caught his two newest additions. He had learned quite a lot about them.

Odin, he had learned, absolutely loathe others of his species for some strange reason. Everytime Ash put him up against a trainer who had one he would ruthlessly destroy them. Ash found it amusing but he never let him take it so far. He also preferred long distance fighting, however he had no qualms about getting close and personal if the needs called for it. He also had pretty good control, much like Runi did.

Odessa, However, seemed to adore close distance fighting.

Ares seemed to be getting a better handle on his moves as well. His fangs looked sharper and more deadly and his jaws seemed to be getting more defined.

Runihara has completely mastered his moves and was even working on some new ones.

For the sake of it he decided to scan his other types as he really didn't get an in depth look at them when they first started out since he wanted to build trust and to get them a kick starter in training.

He whipped out his Pokédex and scanned his now resting Pokémon.

**Deino, the Irate Pokemon. They cannot see, so they tackle and bite to learn about their surroundings. Their bodies are covered in wounds. This Deino is male and has the moves: Tackle, bite, Fire fang, ice Fang, and Thunder fang.**

**Noibat, the sound wave Pokémon. They live in pitch black caves. Their enormous ears can emit ultrasonic waves of 200,000 hertz. This Noibat is male and knows the moves: Bite, Agility, and Gust. This Noibat also has the ability Infiltrator.**

Ash's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull when he saw what ability Runihara had. He could do SO much with this. Ash grinned as he climbed in his sleeping bag by the pond with all his Pokémon surrounding him.

He was going to do right by his Pokémon and make them the strongest of all time.

* * *

Dream Sequence

_Ash's eyes snapped open and found himself in a black room with white spots littering the walls. He looked around in confusion, slowly looking for any sort of threats. _

_**Fear not my child, all is well. **__A voice spoke. Or more like boomed inside his head._

_Ash snapped his head up and stared wide eyed at the creature in front of him. It was...huge with a head that looked sort of like a face guard, 4 legs tipped in gold, and a gold ring, sort of, around its belly. _

"_What are you?" Ash asked curiously. He couldn't find it on himself to be afraid of this Pokémon-like creature. He had been terrified of a lot of things but a Pokémon was never one of them. _

_No...for him humans were way scarier._

_Arceus for his part was stunned. Most adults would quake in their boots when they set their eyes on him. But here was this boy no older than 13 looking at him as calm as could be, his eyes alight with curiosity. _

_**Are you not afraid of me child? **__He asked him. It would seem he had made an excellent choice choosing this one to be his chosen. _

"_Why would I be?" He asked, confused. _

_The Pokémon just shook his head in amusement. _

_**Why indeed child. **__He mused before turning serious as he looked at the boy. He was about to put something very heavy on his shoulders and he didn't know how he'd react to it. But considering the conversation they had, he had a feeling it would be fine. _

_**To answer your question Ash...I am Arceus. The Alpha Pokémon, and also the creator of all life you see before you. Even YOU.**_ _The Pokémon said. Coming down closer to the ground to gaze at him. _

_Ash stared at the Pokémon in awe but swallowed his questions for afterwards. The Pokémon just didn't come here for idle chit chat. _

_**For years I have been waiting for a long time for a human to do the tasks I ask of them. With an incorruptible heart, and guts made of steel. I had been waiting for your birth for…..generations. And the Pokémon could feel it too. Just as that professor you love so much what exactly happened the day you were born. **__The being seemed to smile as he said the words. _

_Ash perked up in interest at that. It seemed he would be talking to Professor Oak sometime in the near future. _

_**I was actually hesitant to trust another human again. Especially...after what happened the last time I did. I was betrayed by human kind. Much like how you were. **__Arceus said softly._

_Ash pulled a mask of blank interest in his face at that. It was long past and he had no intention of associating with them anymore. _

"_I suppose no pain is greater than being betrayed by blood." Ash mused. _

_**Yes, indeed. **__Arceus said softly._

_**But I have brought you here to assign you a task. **__Arceus said seriously. _

_Ash raised an eyebrow and nodded._

_**There will be a time where the world will be covered in great darkness. And those people will capture the legendary Pokémon and use them against their will. Save them Ash...please. **__Arceus pleaded with him. _

_Ash's eyes widened before they narrowed. "This wouldn't happen to be about the evil organizations running around would it?" Ash asked seriously. _

_Arceus nodded, eyes clouded in pain at the thought of his children suffering. __**Yes, they were..in so much pain. Please, I know this is sudden but—**_

"_Say no more my God," Ash interrupts, "I would be happy to help. I, however, am not in a position to help them at the moment. I'm very weak right now and I barely have the beginning's of a team going. How will I even know when they have a need for me?" Ash questioned. _

_Arceus slumped in relief, __**I will give you something to help. I'm going to unlock your inner Aura and Psychic ability. With this you can tell if any Pokémon is in danger. I'll also give you the ability to calm any Pokémon. It will greatly benefit you finding your….destined Pokémon. **__Arceus said smiling._

"_Very well. I won't let you down Arceus." Ash said firmly. _

_Arceus chuckled, this boy would change the world he was sure of. _

_**I'm sure you won't child, I'll be watching you. **__Arceus said as he touched foreheads with Ash. _

_Ash felt like molten lava was flowing through his veins, hot and cold all mixed together. Ash screamed to the heavens then everything went black._

* * *

_Arceus pulled back from Ash's mind with a shaky sigh. He had done all he could, considering that the boy seemed completely unphased by the encounter. _

"_Do you believe he can do it?" __A voice said._

_Arceus turned around to stare at the floating pink Pokémon behind him and sighed. _

_**I hope so. If not then we are all doomed. **__Arceus spoke._

_The figure giggled and spun in the air, looking as if it didn't have a care in the world._

"_Oh I think he'll be just fine. I'll just go visit the chosen one myself shall I?" _ _They giggled and disappeared._

_Arceus chuckled and watched his daughter disappear in a flurry of sparkles. _

_**Tread carefully my daughter. For the trails will not be easy for you either. Don't lose your hope on the future…..Mew**_

* * *

AN: holy shit….the way I did tons of research into Pokémon habitats and Pokémon food lol. But everything is starting to pick up now! I hope you enjoy!


	4. Planning and Boulder Badge

Ash sighed as he looked closely at his Pokémon sleeping in a dog pile. They had gotten considerably closer in the month that they had been together. Mostly because Ash had set his foot down and basically said if they couldn't work together and treat each other as a family and give each other the proper respect then he wouldn't use them.

That shut them up pretty quickly and they started out at a truce which slowly progressed from there. Ash was quite proud of his boys and he let them know too.

What had Ash stressed was what he was going to do about Team Rocket. They were a pretty big organization that pretty much had control of all of Kanto and Johto. Ash was pondering what would be the best course of action in defeating them.

His best bet would probably be to capture one of the grunts with high standing and to interrogate them. He couldn't just DO this however, his Pokémon were much too weak to withstand that right now. So his best course of action would be to train up his Pokémon as fast as he could while getting badges.

A thought suddenly occurred to him. What if he just went ahead and got the gym battles out of the way? Sure it would probably take about 2-4 months but if he moved quickly while training his Pokémon when he could he could definitely sweep the badges and train his Pokémon in preparation for what would undoubtedly be a difficult mission.

Ash sighed through his nose and looked at his Pokémon again. He turned and curled up beside them, trying to relax and sleep.

Tomorrow he will put his plan into action.

* * *

The next morning Ash was setting out towards Viridian City. It took him most of the day to get there and he stocked up on supplies before moving out. There was really nothing that was there for him. He stocked up on food, ingredients for cooking, and he even bought some TMs from the money he got from defeating trainers along the roads.

He also went to a music shop and bought a flute. He wanted to work on a project and fulfill a promise he had made to someone a long, long time ago.

Entering the Viridian forest that would lead him to Pewter city Ash hears a scream in the distance. Ash frowned and looked down at Ares in confusion.

"Should we risk it?" He asked lightly.

Ares growled at him softly and walked towards the scream. Ash didn't protest, Ares and the others had come a long way during their training. Ares has near perfect control over his current moves, Runihara has learned two new moves, **Wing Attack **and **Air cutter**. He was having a good time grasping Wing Attack, Aor cutter not so much. He was getting there though.

Odin has been working on learning **Twister **and **Focus Energy. **Ash thought this would be useful for him in the future. Especially if his opponents underestimated him. He could create a medium sized tornado and had the basics for Focus energy down. And Dessa was getting so close to evolution he could taste it in the air.

He gave Odin a little trump card as well since he would be his ace for the battle with the Pewter Gym.

He was proud of his Pokémon. And he would do right by them and make them as strong as the most powerful legendaries.

Ares picked his pace up a little and Ash jogged behind him coming into a clearing. He paused and looked at the carnage around him.

There was Beedril surrounding this girl, angrily buzzing around her. She looked further and saw that quite a few of their friends were knocked out around the clearing, most of them looking quite young. He also saw a heavily injured Scyther leaning against a tree.

Ash clicked his tongue angrily and cursed the idiot girl in his head. She had stumbled upon a Beedrill nest and not only that hurt some of their young. If he didn't solve this quickly she would die.

Little did he know a small, pink, childlike Pokémon was hiding behind a tree waiting to see how he would solve this situation.

"Ares, Standby. We don't want to make this a brawl if we can help it." He muttered to him.

Ares grunted but grudgingly nodded, hanging back at Ash's side. Ash quickly looked around and pulled a leaf from the tree.

He sighed and put it to his lips starting to slowly play. First A light cool tone then descending into haunting tones.

**(Song Oracion) **

The Beedril paused in their menacing stances and turned to stare at Ash who was slowly walking forward, leaf to his lips, eyes closed, and Ares close to his side.

He twirled in between the Pokémon dancing in a slow haunting, Hypnotizing way. Slowly more Pokémon game to stare at the boy dancing in the clearing calming down a hoard of Beedrill.

Who was he?

Ares himself was amazed at what his Trainer was doing. How was it possible that he was calming them? He looked...fiercely beautiful. Pokémon didn't understand the courtships of Human kind but they did know Pokémon courting.

Pokémon courting was unique to every species of Pokémon. It mostly included body language. With the way his trainer was moving to the song he had everyone and everything entranced, trapped within his spell.

It would seem he chose well for his trainer.

The song slowly came to an end and Ash stopped, panting slightly.

The Beedril looked wary but at least they didn't look like they were going to kill anyone now. Ash slowly removed his backpack and set it on the ground.

The Beedrill tended but didn't attack, which Ash took as a plus. He unzipped it to show the potions inside.

Ares gave a low growl of warning when he saw but kept it quiet when Ash shushed him.

"Let me heal them." He said quietly.

There was utter silence in the clearing and Ash looked up to see one of the beedrill, who he assumed was the queen, staring intently at him.

Finally she nodded to one of the Beedril and they immediately went to gather their friends up and bring them to him.

Ash quickly and quietly went to work. He sprayed potion over their wounds and fed them bandages, even going so far as to wrap them up.

"Done." Ash sighed.

The Beedril looked their friends over before deciding to leave. Ash stood up and dust his pants off before he jerked back in surprise when the Beedril Queen was suddenly in front of him.

Ares' growl got louder and even more feral as he saw how close the Queen was to his boy. But he stayed where he was.

She came forward a little staring into his eyes, trying to find something in their depths. What she was looking for he didn't know. Then she leaned forward and muzzled his cheek.

"_**Thank you." **_She said before flying away.

Ash stared in shock before a slow, small smile broke out on his face.

"Your welcome." He whispered to the wind.

_Now, onto the next problem._ He thought as he looked at the injured Scyther. He rushed to it and did emergency aid, but he would need to be taken to a Pokémon center.

"Sorry buddy." He whispered as he pulled out a Pokéball and taped it on the Scyther's head, sucking it inside.

Ash rose to his feet and immediately turned to leave, Ares trotting after him.

"H-Hey wait!" A voice called.

Ash sighed in irritation and turned to the orange haired girl.

"Yes?" He asked impatiently. He had a severely injured Syther on his hands and he had a feeling it was her fault.

"You're just going to leave me here?!" She demanded.

"Yes, anything else?" He said with a blank voice.

When all she did was gape like a fish he turned and ran out of the clearing. It took them a bit, dodging weird Samurai, And ditching orange banshees they got out of the forest in record time.

He was about to run through the Pewter city doors but a hand shot out to grab his collar. Ash growled to himself, turning to glare at the woman and slap her hand away.

He didn't have time for this!

"What?! I have an injured Pokémon on me and it could die any second make it quick!" Ash all but snarled at her.

The officer blinked rapidly before composing herself.

"O-Oh I thought you were a part of Team Rocket. Plus you have...that Pokémon with you." She stammered out, jestering to Ares.

Ares looked at her unimpressed before snorting, rubbing Ash's leg to try and get him to move.

"Do I LOOK like Team Rocket to you?! Do I look OLD enough to be a part of some criminal organization?! Or better yet do I LOOK like I'm wearing an outfit with a big ass R on it?!" He demanded.

She floundered for a second, having never been blindsided by such irritation and anger from a child before.

"Well, N-No—"

"Exactly! Now if you'll EXCUSE me I have an injured Pokémon to get to the hospital!" He said and raced off.

The officer was left there standing in shock. What just happened?

Turns out if Ash had been any later the Scyther would have died.

Ash scowled when he heard most of the injuries were Water Pokémon based. He would bet his soul that the girl he left in the forest was responsible for it.

After he was reassured MULTIPLE times by Nurse Joy that Scyther would be ok he headed to the Gym. While walking he noticed the numerous looks he got from the people.

Looks of Disgust, anger, fear. He smirked thinly, glancing around him.

Let them fear. It just means they wouldn't advance much in this harsh world.

He came up to the gym and noticed a man with rocks over a blanket.

"Hey there lad! Would you like to buy some rocks?!" He said.

Ash looked at the man in suspicion. It's not everyday you stumble on a dude trying to sell ROCKS for Arceus sake.

His eyes do catch on two particular rocks and his eyes widened.

"How much for those two?" He asked, pointing at two sizable rocks at the end of the blanket.

"Oh not much. Here, I'll tell you what, since you didn't immediately call me a lunatic like some of the other youngsters I'll let you have them for free!" The man said smiling warmly.

Ash smiled a small smile and thanked him. The man, Flint he said his name was, packaged the rocks in wrapping so they wouldn't get damaged and handed it to him.

"Thank you." Ash said quietly, putting the rocks into his backpack for safety.

"Don't mention it. Now off you get. You have a gym battle to win don't you? I'll warn you though, Brock's pretty hard to beat for newbie trainers." He teased.

A strange glint formed in Ash's eyes and he smiled.

This smile however wasn't the soft one he gave when he got his rocks. No, this smile was sinister and full of sadistic glee at the challenge.

"_Oh _I think we'll manage."

* * *

Brock stared at Ash and Ash stared right back. After a few minutes of silence with neither of them backing down Brock sighed.

"Let me guess another newbie from Pallet?" He drawled out the question with a hint of a sneer.

Ash's eyebrow slowly rose as amusement flickered into his eyes.

"Why yes, what gave it away?" He drawled back, Quirking his eyebrow up further when Brock squinted at him. If that was possible with already closed eyes.

"Yes. Some duel haired kid and some girl said you would be easy pickings and would fall easily. They even said you wouldn't train your Pokémon properly. Despite the fact they lost to me TWICE." Brock said In annoyance.

Ash tried really hard to hold on his laugh. Really, he did. But a small chuckle came through his lips anyway. Did those idiots REALLY think he wouldn't train his Pokémon? They would get a rude awakening if they weren't careful.

"What about the last kid?" Ash questioned.

Brock tilted his head in thought before he visibly perked up. "Yes, there was this one kid, Gary I think his name was, he said you would be the strongest trainer out of all of them." Brock said.

"But you don't believe him." Ash stated, looking the unimpressed teen over.

"Not really, if what I've seen so far is all they had to offer. That kid Gary was passable though." He said.

Ash shrugged, let the boy underestimate him if he wanted. Ash didn't care, it would bite him in the ass soon enough.

The referee came up and raised his hand. "This battle is between Broke Stone and Ash Ketchum! This will be a two on two the trainer may switch out Pokémon if he wishes. Begin!" He yelled.

Ash bit the inside of his cheek at that. What an insult. Not only was it an insult to his capabilities as a trainer but it also doubted his Pokémon's strength.

Ha, he would show them just like he show the rest.

"Geodude lets go!" Brock shouted.

A floating rock Pokémon made an appearance with just two arms coming out of its rock body.

"**Bring it on, pipsqueak." **It growled.

Ash rolled his eyes and looked down at Ares.

"Ares, obliterate the field and make it you domain." Ash said calmly.

Ares came forward calmly like his trainer and got in a fighting stance. The Deino lime weren't meant for their calmness by any means, they were often thought to be one of the most aggressive Pokémon in the world, second only to Gyarados.

Ash had been seriously working with Ares in his temper. He would become a pillar much like Runi would for their family and he couldn't have him flying off the handle with a flip of a switch. Not only did it set a bad example it offered no advantages in a battle.

Brock instantly became alert. There was something wrong...he just couldn't put his finger on what. He instantly prepared himself for the worst. This boy wasn't like the other trainers he had faced. No, by the look in his eyes this battle could get bloody.

"Geodude be careful." He cautioned.

What Ash did next shocked him however, Ash looked at his Deino and sat in the ground, eyes having never left the blind Pokémon.

The Deino took advantage of the momentary shock and shot forward like a bullet. Geodude tried to dodge it but the Pokémon was much slower than this Dragon hatchling.

"_How the hell is that thing so fast?!" _Brock thought to himself in shock, "_It isn't even using speed type moves!" _

Ares then chomped on the rock Pokémon's arms while it was recovering from the last attack and basically used the rock type as a battering ram.

Slamming it down on the stone floor again, again, and again.

"Geodude if you can hear me use Rollout!" Brock commanded having snapped out of his shock.

Luckily the Pokémon did indeed hear him and hit curled up, dislodging the jaws in his arm and ramming right into Deino's side.

The dragon type growled as he dodged another rollout attack. He was getting irritated. That thing was prey and it was acting very difficult.

Geodude used the move constantly and kept hitting the same spot. Ares yelled out in pain as he felt some of his ribs fracture.

"Now, Use rock throw!" Brock said triumphant, as Geodude drove the Deino into a corner.

Ares was starting to panic. He didn't know what to do! He had tried his best to take the Pokémon out but from the constant Rollouts he had been subjected to he knew he wouldn't last in this attack. He was a failure. He didn't deserve to be alpha. Not only had he disappointed his trainer, but his flock as well—

It was then, that Ash spoke his first command throughout the whole match.

"Calm down my own I have you, use the Rocks as springboards and use Ice Fang." He said calmly.

Ares relaxed from his brief panic. Of course. How could he forget his trainer's steady presence a mere 2 meters away from him.

Geodude launches the large stone slabs at him, hoping to end the match once and for all. But it didn't work out, unfortunately.

Ares followed his trainer's instruction and moved his aching body and used the rocks hurtling towards him to launch himself at Geodude, fangs glowing a light blue.

Ares sank his fangs deep into the Rocky hide, paying no heed to the aching of his fangs, and used his back claws to tear into the Pokémon.

Geodude cried out in pain as he tried desperately to throw the Pokémon off. Ares shook the Pokémon like a Rag doll, aiming not to kill, but to tire and exhaust. His trainer had cautioned him on killing the Opponents in a gym battle. They don't blame the Pokémon, PEOPLE however...some were fair game. Only when he said so however.

"Geodude!" Brock cried out in dismay. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. This whole battle Ash hadn't spoken a single command, but the moment he spoke one it was carried out with such Precision and ferocity that it was scary.

Brock had thought that he was so arrogant that he didn't need to give his commands during the battle but he found it to be wrong.

It seemed his Pokémon seemed to hold its own considerably well and only when the Deino was driven into a corner, did he speak.

"Amazing.." Brock murmured as Geodude finally collapsed to the ground, fainted and bloody.

Ares panted but smiled victorious. He did it!

"The winner of this round is Ash Ketchum! Please bring out your next Pokémon!" The Referee said.

"Come back Ares." Ash called.

Ares limped over to his trainer and sat down heavily. Ash ran his fingers through his fur and took potions and berries out of his pack to patch him up.

"I'm so proud of you." He said to Ares. And he was! He did so good and he saw no need not to tell him.

Ares puffed his chest up in pride, barking to go with it.

Ash chuckled and turned his focus back to Brock.

"That was impressive indeed. However you won't be so lucky with my next Pokémon." Brock said.

"We'll see." Ash said. He knew exactly what Pokémon the gym leader was going to use. He had studied the handbook which has every gym leader and their teams within it.

"Odin, flood their hopes and fill them with despair!"

"Onix, lets go!"

Brock staggered for a moment for a moment when he saw the abnormal looking Horsea. But he shook it off the next second.

"Onix use tackle!" Brock said, wasting no time. He had learned from his mistakes.

"Odin, stay calm and do what we practiced." He said.

Odin nodded and Dodged the tackle, turning around and shooting a powerful water gun into the side of the Onix.

The Onix roared in anger and swung his tail towards Odin. Odin used another water gun to speed away but the end of its tail still got him and sent him sprawling.

Odin shakily got up and glared.

"Get in close and use bind!" Brock shouted.

Onix shot off like a bullet and was in front of Odin in seconds, wrapping its body around Odin and squeezing.

Odin cried out in pain as the life was squeezed out of him.

"Odin! Focus!" Ash called. His Pokémon needed to learn they have to push through pain to get things done.

Odin painfully nodded, turned his head, and fired a Ice beam into the spacing between the rocks that made up Onix's body.

Onix roartin pain as it let go of Odin and preceded to roll around on the ground in pain. Brock was looking at his Pokémon writhing in pain with a blank shock not quite sure what was happening.

Odin took this distraction as an opportunity to strike. He pounced on the Rock Pokemon and used every attack in his Repertoire and attacked the Pokémon underneath him without mercy.

Onix thrashed and tried to throw the horsea off it's body but Odin stayed on. Onix gave one final weak cry before it slumped to the ground and stopped moving.

All was silent before the referee finally spoke.

"Winner Ash Ketchum!" He said.

Ash smiled brightly. Their first badge.

Brock returned his Pokémon and cane up to Ash with a small smile.

"Here Ash, you deserve this. I underestimated you and that was my downfall. It's an Honor to present to you, the Boulder badge!" Brock said.

Ash took the badge carefully and smiled brightly.

"I'm so proud of you too." Ash told Odin, who preened in delight.

1 badge down….

* * *

"What?" Ash said dumbfounded.

Nurse Joy giggled as she said again, "I said Scyther is very restless. I think you should go see him. He's been like that ever since he woke up." She told him.

Ash nodded, still confused and walked into the building where they were keeping the bug type Pokémon.

What he stepped into was chaos

"Oh my!" Nurse joy gasped.

And Ash can see why she did. There Scyther was, Scyther like hands raised threateningly in front of him as he glared down a Chansey that was nervously talking to him.

Ash sighed, he really didn't need this. He just wanted to pick up his Pokémon that was injured in the gym battle then he was going to talk to Professor Oak and leave. Literally ALL he did was leave for like an hour what happened?!

It seemed his sigh got some attention because as soon as he did it two heads immediately turned towards him.

"What's going on here?" He asked calmly.

Scyther immediately came in front of him and bowed. Ash's eyes widened, a Syther bowing before a human was said to be a big honor.

Scyther then began speaking, Ash could understand a little of it, as it seemed to be a result of his talk with Arceus.

"So what I'm getting is, Chansey suddenly came in and started poking and prodding at you?" Ash asked.

Scyther nodded with a grimace. Ash nodded and turned to the sheepish Chansey.

"Did you think he was still asleep, Chansey?" Ash asked, amused.

Chansey perked up and Nodded. Ash laughed a little before looking down at Scyther.

"There was no harm done. It was a simple mistake. Nothing as serious as you threatening her. Apologize." Ash said sternly, pating Syther on the shoulder.

Scyther at least had the decency to look ashamed as he went and apologized to Chansey, bowing deeply.

He smiled as he watched Chansey panic and bowed in return, apologizing herself.

Ash left to the front of the clinic, after grabbing his Pokémon, he went and called Professor Oak.

"Hi professor!" Ash called.

"Hello Ash. How are you?" The professor asked warmly.

Ash then launched into a tail about what he had been doing the past month and how he got his first badge.

"Oh!" Ash gasped suddenly remembering something, "I got these two Fossils!" Ash said in excitement.

He brought them out and showed him. "I was hoping that you could restore them?" Ash asked hopefully. He knew that Professor Oak had gotten a fossil machine from a Professor convention.

"Oh Goodness Ash! Send them over!" He said excitedly.

Ash nodded and sent the fossils over to the Professor.

"Excellent Ashy my boy! I'll have them for you next week!" Professor Oak said with a smile, but the smile slowly faded as he asked quietly.

"Ash….will you perhaps call your mother?" He asked hesitantly.

"No." He said coldly but gently. He didn't KNOW. He didn't know what she did. What she had continued to do until he left for his Pokémon Journey. And he didn't have the heart to tell him.

"Ok then!" Oak said. He knew Ash's mother had done a most...terrible thing. But he would wait until he told him.

"Thank you." Ash said softly.

* * *

As Ash tried to leave the center he had been LITERALLY tackled by an Irate Scyther. He had laughed when he had been called a "Stupid human" and "let me come with you!" So he had gotten quite the protector.

Ash sighed and smiled to himself.

He was building himself a family and he would let NO ONE take them from him.

Least of all his mother.

* * *

PHEW I LOVE this chapter! Mostly because a major plot point was revealed! Next chapter things start picking up oh and I want you guys to guess what are the two fossils! I'll give you a hint tho. One of them is an ice type! Till next time!


End file.
